200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)
by Alounet
Summary: En 200 mots, retrouvez 100 histoires sur 100 personnages emblématiques de vos contes de fée préféré...
1. Killian Jones, Capitaine Crochet

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Nouvelle déclinaison de 200 pour 100. Après les fandom de Digimon et Glee (sans oublier Victorious instauré par MrBloodline), j'ai décidé d'adapter ces mini chapitres à l'univers très vaste de Once Upon a time. La raison ? Parce que cette série fait clairement partie de mes favorites et surtout que le nombre incroyable de personnages dont dispose la série est une vraie mine d'or.

J'entame le processus avec un personnage découvert dans le précédent épisode et qui va devenir l'une des figures principales de cette nouvelle saison : le très beau et sexy Killian Jones, aka le capitaine Crochet (joué par Colin O'Donoughe). Oui je suis tombé amoureux de lui. J'ai envie de lui ! Mais je m'égare. J'espère rencontrer le succès comme sur les autres fandoms. Bonne lecture !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"01 - Killian Jones, le Capitaine Crochet"**

Killian Jones était défini par ceux qui le rencontraient comme étant le pirate le plus sexy et le plus charismatique de toutes les mers du Royaume. Il attirait femmes et hommes dans son lit sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais tout était différent depuis qu'il était devenu le Capitaine Crochet. Par la faute d'un crocodile nommé Rumplestiskin. Le beau pirate savait qu'il tiendrait sa vengeance, un jour, mais il avait d'autres projets en attendant : Le Pays Imaginaire.

Grâce au haricot magique, il s'y était rendu avec son équipage et était tombé sur cette bande d'enfants perdus mené par ce Peter Pan.

Ce jeune adolescent l'intriguait cependant énormément. Il ne grandissait jamais, disposait de la jeunesse éternelle et surtout, d'une innocence et d'une naïveté que lui même avait perdu lorsqu'il était devenu un adulte. Il l'enviait pour cela. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être comme lui et étrangement, cet état de fait était ce qui l'attirait chez le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? avait demandé Peter alors que Killian le gardait captif sur son bateau.

Killian réfléchit un instant puis, au lieu de lui répondre, il enleva sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon.


	2. Princesse Abigail

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Personnage féminin pour ce second opus, on s'intéresse à une personne méconnue : Abigail, la fille du Roi Midas. J'ai beaucoup apprécié son personnage dans la série, donc voilà, rendons lui hommage.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"02 - Princesse Abigail (Kathryn Nolan)"**

Abigail venait d'assister au mariage de James et Blanche Neige. Malgré l'arrivée impromptue de la Reine, prête à tout gâcher, la fille de Midas se rapprocha du jeune couple, encore bouleversé, pour les féliciter.

-Tous mes vœux vous accompagne.

La princesse embrassa son ex fiancé sur la joue et fit la même chose avec la jeune épouse. Cette dernière essaya de sourire timidement tandis que James lui répondit :

-Frederick est venu avec toi ?

-Oui, il n'est pas loin.

-Comment ton père a pris vos fiançailles ?

La jeune femme hésita à répondre :

-Même lui ne peut rien faire contre le véritable amour. Personne ne le peut. C'est la plus belle des forces et vous en êtes tous les deux une véritable preuve.

La jeune femme essaya par la même occasion de rassurer Blanche Neige et son époux. La brune la remercia et Abigail s'éloigna pour retrouver son fiancé. Fréderick venait de clore une discussion avec le prince Thomas du royaume voisin.

-Tu penses qu'elle risque de nous séparer à nouveau avec sa menace ?

Fréderick attrapa sa fiancée dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

-Aucune chance. Je te retrouverais toujours, même ailleurs.


	3. Prince Philip

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On s'attaque à un prince cette fois ci en la personne de Philip. J'ai beaucoup aimé son personnage, et j'espère qu'Aurore et Mulan parviendront à le ramener à la vie très rapidement. L'idée du triangle amoureux entre ces trois là est plutôt une bonne idée. C'est l'idée que j'aborde en toile de fond en y ajoutant un peu de... Vous verrez !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"03 - Prince Philip"**

Le Prince Philip, comme tous les princes des Royaumes, était connu pour sa bravoure, son dévouement et sa fidélité. Et s'il cherchait désespérément à retrouver son véritable amour, Aurore, il n'en était pas moins troublé par son nouveau compagnon de voyage : Mulan.

-Nous devrions faire une pause. Je m'occupe de chercher du bois pour le feu.

Philip regarda l'asiatique s'éloigner tout en songeant à quel point elle pouvait être différente de sa bien aimée. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer que la jeune femme pouvait avoir une attirance pour lui, mais il essayait de l'ignorer, afin de ne pas oublier le but de sa mission.

Profitant de l'absence de l'autre jeune femme, Philip s'éloigna quelques peu dans les bois afin de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Mais la vision d'Aurore dans sa tête le rendait toujours aussi fou d'amour et de désir, ce que son pantalon avait du mal à contenir.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses fantasmes, il n'entendit pas Mulan revenir et faire tomber brusquement les bouts de bois lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de l'état dans lequel son ami pouvait être.

-Je...

L'asiatique bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que Philip tenta de reprendre contenance.


	4. Ruby, Le Chaperon Rouge

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je pense ne pas être le seul dans ce cas là mais Rouge est vraiment mon personnage préféré de la série. Depuis le début, j'ai accroché sur ce personnage qu'on a eu le plaisir de découvrir progressivement. J'aime énormément l'amitié qui la lie à Blanche Neige, mais aussi à James. Je trouve que les scènes que partagent les deux personnages sont vraiment bonnes. Donc voilà, j'aborde encore le sujet via ce petit chapitre concerné au plus fantastique des personnages féminins de la série à mes yeux.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

**"04 - Le Chaperon Rouge, Ruby"**

Rouge enviait énormément sa meilleure amie. Elle avait droit au grand bonheur à l'aide de son véritable amour tandis qu'elle même avait connu un destin tragique avec son petit-ami, Peter.

-Blanche t'as annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? demanda James.

Le Prince Charmant venait de retrouver la jeune louve dans la bibliothèque du palais. Rouge s'y était enfermé afin d'étudier d'éventuelles solutions concernant la menace de la Reine au mariage de ses amis.

-Félicitations !

Elle sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami pour le féliciter comme il se doit, comme elle avait pu le faire avec Blanche un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être bientôt papa ?

-J'avoue ne pas vraiment réaliser surtout avec Blanche qui ne dort quasiment plus depuis la menace de la Reine.

-On trouvera une solution, confia Rouge en prenant les mains de son ami.

Les deux amis restèrent sans rien dire durant quelques instants avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus par l'arrivée d'un garde dans la bibliothèque.

-Je devrais retourner diriger les opérations.

Rouge acquiesça et laissa James repartir tout en se plongeant à nouveau dans l'un des livres, espérant qu'un jour, elle aussi aurait droit à ce bonheur.


	5. Rumpelstiltskin, La Bête

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Lors d'une review, on m'a demandé si j'écrirais sur Rumpel... C'est chose faite avec ce chapitre que je consacre à ce personnage.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à venir dans le prochain numéro qui sort samedi !

* * *

**"05 - ****Rumpelstiltskin** **"**

Il était le Ténébreux, le nain tracassin mais il était aussi la Bête aux yeux du monde, la Bête qui aimait la Belle. Et lorsqu'il essayait de comprendre à quel moment il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de moment particulier, mais que ça avait toujours été une évidence.

Depuis leur rencontre, son attachement n'avait fait que s'accroître jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à assumer les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle.

Il l'avait perdu, mais lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, s'était promis que ça n'arriverait plus. Aussi, il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à venir jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour la voir. Il lui avait demandé une fois si elle serait d'accord de lui lire une histoire, la jeune femme avait bien sûr accepté.

Désormais, chaque jour, en fin de journée, il venait l'écouter, attentivement, se délectant de la façon dont elle racontait les histoires. Elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir et les faisait vivre.

Elle aimait le voir sourire, ce sourire étant sincère, pas dissimulé, juste le constat de ses sentiments.

Rumpelstiltskin changeait, il redevenait presque un homme à ses côtés. Elle était sa constante, sa bouée de sauvetage, et très certainement, son véritable amour.


	6. Aurore, la belle au bois dormant

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Aurore, la belle au bois dormant, est l'une des belles découvertes de la saison 2. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire la concernant elle, Philip et Mulan. J'aime l'amitié entre Mulan et Aurore et aussi celle qui se développe entre Blanche Neige et Aurore. Bref, c'est sur Aurore !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"06 - Aurore, la belle au bois dormant** **"**

Aurore avait peur de dormir. La malédiction du sommeil éternel l'avait profondément traumatisée. Heureusement, sa nouvelle amie et alliée, Blanche Neige, avait vécu la même chose bien des années auparavant et de ce fait, elle pouvait la rassurer, l'écouter et surtout, la comprendre.

Un soir, la belle au bois dormant regardait ses amis dormir lorsque Mulan vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle :

-Tu penses à Philip ?

Aurore acquiesça. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de retrouver son prince, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et dont elle fut séparée à cause de Maléfique, qu'elle l'avait à nouveau perdu.

-Je me demandais si après tout, lui aussi n'était pas simplement victime d'une malédiction ?

-Philip est mort, avait simplement répondu Mulan même si au fond d'elle même, la guerrière aurait préféré songer à une autre issue.

-Moi aussi je l'étais, dans mon sommeil éternel. Blanche aussi a vécu la même chose.

-Le sort du sommeil est différent. Aurore, Philip aurait voulu que tu avances.

-Pour aller ou ? Pour faire quoi ?

-Je vais t'emmener dans le monde d'Emma. La bas, tu seras en sécurité. On retrouvera toutes les personnes que l'on a perdu.

Aurore prit la main de Mulan.


	7. Le Prince Thomas

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Le Prince Thomas, le beau gosse qui a épousé Cendrillon, c'est lui ! Et donc, et donc, et donc... Je reviens un peu sur lui et sur ce qui précède le bal ou il rencontrera la jeune femme. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux à peine majeur me fait dire que Thomas n'a connu personne avant Cendrillon ce qui l'amène à se poser des questions... rigolotes dirons nous ! Bonne lecture :)

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"07 - Le prince Thomas"**

Le Prince Thomas était prié par son père de rapidement se trouver une épouse. Il était majeur depuis seulement quelques semaines et, à ses yeux, il avait encore tellement de choses à découvrir, tellement de choses à apprendre. Epouser une femme aussi jeune lui paraissait inconcevable.

Le bal donné en son honneur était prévu dans quelques jours et toutes les personnalités des royaumes voisins seraient là.

-Je te sens nerveux, je me trompe ?

Le prince Charmant se tenait derrière le prince Thomas. Ce dernier salua très chaleureusement celui qui était devenu un modèle à ses yeux.

-Comment va Blanche ?

-Elle a hâte de savoir qui sera ta promise. Anxieux pas vrai ?

-Un peu. Je n'ai jamais connu une seule fille de ma vie. Parfois, je me demande même si je ne pourrais pas plutôt aimer les hommes. Et si j'aimais les hommes et qu'aucune des filles que mon père a convié ne me plait ?

James posa ses mains sur les épaules de Thomas pour le rassurer :

-Si tu n'éprouve aucune attirance pour le plus charmant des princes, dit-il avec humour, c'est que tu épouseras une formidable jeune femme.

Thomas ignorait qu'il rencontrerait Cendrillon le lendemain.


	8. Cendrillon

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je regrette qu'on ai vu si peu Cendrillon dans la série. Mais je suppose qu'elle reviendra dans la saison 2 pour poursuivre son histoire. En tout cas, j'avais adoré la version donné par la série et son couple avec Thomas est des plus mignon. Précédemment justement on parlait de Thomas, cette fois-ci on s'attaque à son épouse le soir de leur nuit de noces. C'est mignon, sans prétention.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le second numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"08 - Cendrillon"**

Ella était devenue Cendrillon, cette princesse adulée par tout un royaume. Comme Blanche Neige lui avait dit le jour de son mariage, elle était devenue une source d'inspiration pour les petites filles. Elle était le signe que tout le monde devait croire en ses rêves et que tout était susceptible d'arriver.

Le soir de sa nuit de noces, Thomas la porte jusqu'à leur chambre conjugale et, amoureusement, la déposa dans leur lit. Le jeune prince la regarda tendrement avant de lui voler un baiser et de glisser sa main le long de son corps.

La jeune femme se laissa faire puis soudain, Thomas s'arrêta.

-Je... Tu sais... Si tu es fatiguée...

Cendrillon posa sa main sur sa bouche :

-J'ai attendu ce jour là toute ma vie. Je viens d'épouser mon véritable amour... Cette nuit sera magique, j'en suis certaine.

Rassuré par sa jeune épouse, Thomas lui offrit un nouveau baiser avant d'aller beaucoup plus loin cette fois-ci. La nouvelle princesse se donna toute entière à ce jeune homme et, sans le savoir, ils allaient féconder leur premier enfant.

Le lendemain matin, Cendrillon regarda son époux dormir à poing fermé. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, heureuse et comblée comme jamais.


	9. Pinnochio

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Il est sexy aussi notre Pinnochio pas vrai ? J'ai hâte de le revoir d'avantage dans la série (autrement que dans un flash back), et d'en apprendre d'avantage sur ce qu'il est devenu depuis que la malédiction est levée. Quoi qu'il en soit c'est un chapitre plutôt triste mais pour un personnage que j'aime beaucoup.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le second numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"09 - Pinnochio"**

Pinocchio ne portait plus ce prénom maintenant qu'il était un homme, vivant pleinement sa vie, ayant délaissé son chemin. Mais depuis peu, il était revenu parmi les siens, sans qu'ils le sachent.

Si convaincre Emma était toujours très difficile, l'ancien pantin avait retrouvé anonymement son père, bien que ce dernier ne sache pas qui il était.

-Vous avez l'air toujours triste. Comme si vous aviez perdu quelqu'un.

L'écrivain leva les yeux pour faire face à la serveuse qu'il voyait chaque jour depuis son arrivée en ville, Ruby. Il savait qu'elle fut autrefois le Chaperon Rouge. Cette dernière l'ignorait, mais lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, elle jouait avec lui dans le grand château de Blanche Neige lorsque son père venait travailler pour la belle princesse.

-On est tous amené à perdre quelqu'un dans la vie.

Il savait que celle qui cachait un loup en elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, mais qu'elle n'en avait plus le souvenir et il l'enviait. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas savoir tout ce qu'il savait. Ignorer que son père était si près de lui mais pourtant si loin.

-Toute chose perdue peut être retrouvée, confia la jeune femme en posant l'addition.

Et c'était vrai.


	10. Belle

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'aime beaucoup Belle, autant dans le conte, dans le Disney que dans la série ! Voilà un petit quelque chose sur elle donc...

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de FANFICTION NET, LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Killian Jones s'y trouve !

* * *

**"10 - Belle"**

Enfermée dans le château de Régina, Belle n'avait qu'une seule possibilité : se réfugier dans ses pensées mais aussi dans ses souvenirs. Elle songeait de nombreuses fois à ce qu'elle aurait du faire pour ne pas être dans cette situation.

Ne pas partir malgré l'ordre de Rumpel. Rester avec lui, ne pas l'abandonner. Elle savait être la seule à voir qui il était réellement. Quelques jours auparavant, quand cet étrange pirate était venu à elle pour la libérer dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aide à le tuer, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le protéger.

Il était son véritable amour et tout le monde pouvait trouver cela désobligeant et affligeant, mais telle était la situation.

Elle savait aussi qu'un jour viendrait ou elle pourrait le retrouver et être la femme qu'il aurait besoin d'avoir. Parce qu'il était difficile pour lui de l'admettre, mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter parce qu'elle représentait sa faiblesse.

Tout le monde aurait voulu s'en prendre à elle pour l'atteindre lui. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle pourrait prendre le risque parce qu'une fois encore, l'amour resterait plus fort que tout. C'est sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormait chaque soir.


	11. Prince James Charmant

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Je pense que mes lecteurs le savent, je shippe l'amitié Rouge/Charmant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis très friand ! Naturellement donc, mon chapitre sur Charmant concerne cette amitié... Promis, pour du Snow/Charming, j'en ferais dans le chapitre sur notre belle princesse !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"11 - Prince James Charmant"**

Le beau prince chevauchait son cheval pour regagner sa bien aimée, alors enceinte de leur premier enfant. En arrivant aux lisières de la forêt, James s'arrêta en apercevant sur le chemin la meilleure amie de sa femme, devenue depuis quelques temps la sienne :

-Rouge.

S'arrêtant et descendant de son cheval, le prince s'inquiéta :

-Que fais tu si loin du château ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il est dangereux de se promener seule?

-Tu oublie que je sais parfaitement me défendre, rétorqua la jeune femme amusée. Je suis allé apporter un message en main propre au royaume de Cendrillon.

James savait que la jeune femme ne pouvait être arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

-Mais si tu veux te montrer charmant, je ne refuserais pas de monter derrière toi pour rentrer au château...

Le prince sourit à son tour et aida la jeune femme à grimper derrière lui.

Tandis que les deux amis traversaient le reste de la forêt pour rejoindre leur demeure, le prince songea à cette amitié pouvant paraître ambigüe aux yeux du Royaume. Lui n'avait rien à cacher, cependant, il se demanda quels pouvaient être les sentiments de Rouge à son égard. L'aimait-elle ?


	12. Mulan

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'adore Mulan, tout comme Aurore et les autres princesses dans la série. Tous à leur manière sont attachantes. J'espère qu'on les reverra et que l'on suivra leurs quêtes à toutes les deux pour sauver l'âme de Philip. En attendant, j'en discutais avec une amie, et tout comme elle, je me suis laissé dire que Mulan et Aurore pourrait former le couple surprise de la série. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"12 - Mulan"**

Mulan était une guerrière forte. En règle général, ses sentiments passaient toujours après ses missions. Elle devait réussir ce qu'on lui demandait et coûte que coûte se montrer étant la meilleure.

Mais depuis peu, une faiblesse subsistait chez elle. Une faiblesse au doux nom d'Aurore. Elle avait pris le partie de la protéger, promesse faite à Philip avant sa disparition. Mais bien plus que de la protéger, elle s'était attachée à elle. Son sourire, sa douceur, sa gentillesse. Autant de caractéristiques qui lui plaisait.

Mais depuis le départ d'Emma et Blanche Neige, toutes deux s'étaient mises à la recherche de l'âme de Philip pour le sauver et le ramener parmi eux. Si elles y parvenaient, elle se retrouverait seule, une fois encore.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda la belle au bois dormant à la guerrière.

-Rien. Nous devrions nous reposer.

Aurore s'arrêta puis demanda:

-Tu penses qu'il y a encore des gens en vie dans ce monde? Maintenant que Cora a tué les derniers survivants et que tous les autres sont coincé dans le monde d'Emma...

-Non, nous sommes seules.

Etrangement, cette idée ne déplaisait pas à l'asiatique. Elle était seule au monde avec Aurore et rien d'autre comptait.


	13. Jefferson, Le Chapelier Fou

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Le Chapelier Fou est l'un de mes persos masculin préféré (avec Killian bien sûr). J'adore ce couple aussi, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il m'a l'air très crédible à mes yeux. Donc en écrivant sur lui, je ne pouvais que faire du Jefferson/Killian. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"13 - Jefferson, Le Chapelier Fou"**

Jefferson passait pour un illuminé auprès de tous, mais il s'en fichait. Il savait qu'il était utile à beaucoup de monde de par sa faculté de passer à travers les mondes. C'est en franchissant de nombreux mondes qu'il rencontra, de façon maladroite, le capitaine Killian Jones, dit Crochet.

-Pourquoi est tu sur mon bateau? demanda le pirate, alors que ses hommes dormaient tous à poing fermé.

-Mauvais atterrissage, répondit le chapelier. Mais rassurez-vous Capitaine, je compte bien repartir.

De sa main valide, Crochet retira le chapeau des mains de Jefferson. Son crochet agrippa sa chemise et le tira vers lui de façon étrangement sensuelle.

Jefferson le laissa faire, croisant son regard de séducteur.

-Ce serait dommage de repartir si vite, avant même que nous ayons pu faire plus ample connaissance.

Alliant le geste à la parole, Killian arracha les boutons de la chemise de Jefferson pour dévoiler son torse. Le chapelier, électrisé, le laissa faire, excité par le charisme du pirate.

-N'êtes vous pas un homme à femme d'après votre réputation?

-Les réputations sont parfois erronées, répondit-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes et de lui offrir un baiser sauvage et enthousiaste.

La suite? Elle leur appartenait entièrement.


	14. Blanche Neige

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Sujet d'actualité pour notre monde que je vais aborder avec Blanche Neige avant de conclure sur une note plutôt romantique pour notre princesse. Bonne lecture !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"14 - Blanche Neige"**

Blanche Neige était, depuis la défaite de la reine et l'annonce de son prochain mariage avec le prince Charmant, l'une des figures les plus aimées de tout le Royaume. Elle était aimée pour sa gentillesse, sa beauté mais aussi sa grande ouverture d'esprit.

Pour elle, chaque vie était importante et chacun avait sa place dans le Royaume. C'est ce qu'elle expliqua à son futur époux, lorsque ce dernier et elle entamèrent la question du prochain mariage d'un prince d'une lointaine contrée avec un autre homme.

-Qu'il épouse un autre homme n'a rien de choquant. Je pense que cette histoire provoque beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand chose. J'espère au moins que tu partage mon point de vue?

-Bien sûr, répondit le prince. Je n'ai rien contre les relations amoureuses entre hommes. J'avais un ami autrefois qui, semble t-il, était amoureux de moi et je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec ça.

Blanche Neige souriait. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son prince et lui dit en riant:

-Quelle tragédie pour moi. Imagine que tu ai succombé à son amour?

-Impossible, tu es mon véritable amour.

Blanche l'embrassa pour simple réponse, avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à leur chambre du château.


	15. Docteur Victor Frankeinstein

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : C'est un couple que j'ai découvert en lisant des fictions à leur propos. C'est vrai que ça paraît être une évidence quand on voit l'épisode sur Victor. Donc voilà, ce bon vieux docteur est mis à l'honneur. Bonne lecture. Et pour répondre a une récente review, le prochain chapitre devrait plaire, il sera sur Régina !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"15 - Docteur Victor Frankeinstein"**

Victor Frankenstein avait perdu son frère. Si depuis ce moment là, son seul désir consistait à trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à la vie, il avait perdu, progressivement, l'espoir d'y parvenir.

Grâce à Jefferson et son chapeau, il pouvait parcourir les mondes et espérer trouver un moyen d'y parvenir.

-Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi?

Jefferson lui répondit de manière assez coquine:

-Mais parce que j'essaye de te séduire mon cher docteur.

Pensant a une blague, Victor répondit en riant:

-Voyager avec ce chapeau te fait perdre l'esprit.

-Et si je ne le perdais pas justement? Mais qu'au contraire, j'avais les idées parfaitement claires?

Jefferson s'était rapproché délicatement mais dangereusement du docteur. Leurs visages n'étaient séparé que par quelques centimètres. Le cœur a battre la chamade, Victor se tendit, se demandant ou Jefferson souhaitait en venir.

-Je me suis toujours demandé quel goût pouvaient avoir tes lèvres...

Victor ne répondit pas, Jeffeson reprit donc:

-Un goût sucré j'imagine? Ou peut-être salé...

Victor se contentait de le regarder, cherchant à savoir s'il chercherait la réponse de manière plus directe. Et c'est ce qu'il fit en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout en faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne.


	16. Maléfique

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : L'angle est différent cette fois-ci, pour la simple raison que j'introduis un personnage pas encore apparu dans la série aux côtés de Maléfique. Mais nous savons tous qu'il finira par arriver, sachant que nous avons déjà découvert un autre personnage appartenant au même conte que lui. Bonne lecture !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"16 - Maléfique"**

Maléfique vivait recluse, dans son grand château. Elle savourait se vengeance. Aurore était plongée dans un sommeil éternel, rien ne pourrait la faire revenir à la vie. Du moins, le pensait-elle. Sa meilleure ennemie, Régina, lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre que le véritable amour réussirait à la réveiller.

Mais Maléfique veillait au grain, espérant que le véritable amour de la belle au bois dormant, à savoir Prince Philip, l'oublierait bientôt dans les bras de cette guerrière chinoise, Mulan.

-Tu penses sincèrement, chère Maléfique, qu'il oubliera son véritable amour dans les bras de cette... femme?

Maléfique fit face à un autre de ses meilleurs ennemis, à savoir Jafar.

-Quelle surprise de te voir ici. Tu t'es enfin décidé à quitter Agrabah?

-Plus rien ne me retient là-bas depuis que ce petit avorton d'Aladdin a épousé la princesse Jasmine.

Maléfique, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître l'image dans sa boule de cristal représentant le prince Philip. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils de son château, sourit au vizir, attendant qu'il annonce la raison de sa venue.

-Je me disais que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas rendu une petite visite à la plus vile de mes maitresses.


	17. Le Chasseur, Graham

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Depuis longtemps j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur Graham, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver de quelle façon parler de lui. Puis je me suis dit, après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui aussi lui faire rencontrer Killian ? Alors voici !

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"17 - Le Chasseur, Graham"**

Le Chasseur vivait parmi les loups. Elevé dans la jungle, il avait développé avec les animaux des relations privilégiées. Se basant sur des instincts primitifs, il avait su, au fil des ans, et au contact des hommes, se fondre dans la masse.

-Est-il vrai que tu es le plus grand chasseur par delà les Royaumes, que pas une seule fois tu n'as manqué une cible?

La route du chasseur venait de croiser celle d'un pirate affublé d'un crochet. Le regard séducteur mais l'assurance folle, il attendait sa réponse.

-C'est vrai.

-Vois-tu, j'aurais pour toi un crocodile à abattre. Quel est ton prix?

-J'ai bien peu que mon prix soit trop élevé pour vous.

Le chasseur s'apprêtait à partir mais Killian Jones l'en empêcha, lui barrant la route. Il le regardait de ses yeux de séducteur, comme s'il essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait d'autres moyens de payer une dette.

-Pourquoi déjà partir?

Le pirate passa son crochet sur la joue du chasseur puis le long de son torse, arrachant au passage la chemise du chasseur, laissant son torse de dévoiler à lui.

-J'ai un petit creux, pas toi?

Killian mit fin à la barrière qui séparait encore leurs bouches.


	18. La Reine Régina

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Régina est sans aucun doute l'un de mes personnages préféré, surtout avec l'évolution (notamment en saison 2), on l'on découvre une facette beaucoup plus sensible de la Reine. Malheureusement, j'ai trainé à écrire sur elle car c'est un personnage très difficile à écrire... Je ne savais pas quoi aborder (sachant que j'essaye toujours d'écrire sur la partie des "contes"). Du coup c'est plus une introspection, un mélange de plusieurs idées mais je n'en suis pas très fier. Ce n'est donc pas mon meilleur chapitre, mais je voulais quand même parler de Régina.

Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le troisième numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire ! Un article sur Once Upon a Time est à y trouver !

* * *

**"18 - La Reine Régina"**

Régina était la Reine de la terreur. Elle provoquait l'angoisse de tous les sujets du Royaume. Durant son règne de tyrannie, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à utiliser des enfants, tels Hansel et Gretel. Mais Régina, fut un temps, était une femme amoureuse et douce.

-Tu es la plus belle cavalière du Royaume.

Daniel, son grand amour, le lui rappelait chaque fois qu'il la voyait monter à cheval. S'en suivait ensuite de longues heures ou les deux amoureux batifolaient dans les écuries. Ces souvenirs là étaient importants pour elle, mais encore plus pour le père de Régina.

Henry savait en effet que cela rattachait sa fille à quelque chose de bien, autre que le mal qui l'avait envahit depuis à cause de Rumpelstinskin. Il espérait chaque jour revoir sa fille, la gentille Régina. Mais elle semblait avoir complètement disparue derrière les robes et autres artifices que présentait La Reine.

-Je vais rendre une petite visite à ma très chère amie, Maléfique, je rentrerais pour diner, dit-elle à son père en s'éloignant.

Henry n'osa pas lui dire que le mot "amie" n'était peut être pas le mieux qualifié. Elle n'avait plus eu d'amis depuis qu'elle était devenue comme sa mère.


	19. Robin des Bois

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Me revoilà après une longue absence (due à mes projets professionnels comme je l'avais indiqué sur mon profil). De retour ici pour explorer des personnages vu en seconde saison. Le beau Robin des Bois par exemple! Miam ! 200 mots sur lui ce n'est pas suffisant, notamment pour la relation que j'ai décidé d'explorer... J'essayerai d'y revenir à l'occasion autrement! En tout cas bonne lecture !

* * *

**"19 - Robin des Bois"**

Robin des Bois le voleur au grand cœur. C'est comme ça que l'appelait les villageois qui croisaient son chemin. L'archer était prêt à tout pour venir en aide au démuni.

-Voilà donc celui qui me cause tant de tracas, réalisa le sheriff de Nottingham.

Ce dernier avait fait du célèbre archer son prisonnier. Il le tenait enchaîné, bras en l'air, torse nu, à sa merci dans l'une des pièces de son château. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait de cet homme.

-Il semblerait que vous n'ayez plus de tracas me concernant ? ironisa Robin.

-Il est vrai. Mais que vais-je faire de toi ? Je me le demande...

Tout en se posant la question, le sheriff s'était rapproché dangereusement de son prisonnier et passa sur son corps dénudé un doigt sensuel.

-M'aurait-on menti? s'interrogea Robin. On raconte partout au village que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour la gente féminine. Et pourtant, votre attitude...

-J'aime le pouvoir. J'aime dominer. Et j'aime le sexe. Hommes ou femmes. J'aime dominer sexuellement mes partenaires.

Le sheriff semblait se délecter de ses paroles.

-Jamais je ne serais votre partenaire. Mon cœur appartient à la douce Marianne.

Le sheriff le fit taire en l'embrassant.


	20. Wendy Darling

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Nouveau chapitre sur Wendy Darling ! J'ai adoré les derniers épisodes nous revisitant le conte de Peter Pan et après ce double final j'ai eu une théorie. Et si Wendy faisait partie de l'organisation dirigée par Tamara et Greg pour éradiquer la magie de la terre ? Je développe donc cette théorie avec cet O.S. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**"20 - Wendy Darling"**

Wendy Darling aimait sa famille plus que tout au monde. En particulier ses frères, Jean et Michel. Mais il y avait un autre membre de sa famille qu'elle aimait : Baelfire.

Seulement, ce dernier avait disparu, emmené de force à Neverland, à cause d'elle. Chaque soir elle y repensait, et s'en voulait. Surtout que ses parents ne l'avaient pas cru, ni elle, ni ses frères. Les Darling pensèrent simplement que Bae s'était sauvé pour une raison mystérieuse.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'elle serait amenée à le retrouver quelques semaines plus tard lorsque l'ombre revint dans sa demeure, mais sous sa forme humaine:

-Tu es Peter Pan?

-Tu dois m'accompagner Wendy. Revenir à Neverland.

-Jamais, se défendit la jeune fille.

-N'as tu pas envie de revoir Bae?

Wendy hésita quelques instants, gardant derrière elle ses deux petits frères.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui?

-Si tu veux le découvrir, accompagne moi.

Wendy l'avait accompagné, une fois encore. Et ses frères la suivirent, grâce à la magie de la fée Clochette. Mais une fois encore, elle était revenue de Neverland, changée à jamais.

Et le chemin qu'elle emprunterait maintenant était claire: elle devait éradiquer toute trace de magie de la Terre.


	21. Baelfire

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Depuis le double final de Once Upon a Time, j'ai une relation dans la tête : Bae/Hook. J'imagine que ces deux là, avec tout ce qu'ils ont du vivre et que l'on a pas encore vu, pourraient former un couple slashique assez parfait (de plus les deux interprètes sont pas mal du tout).

Chapitre sur Baelfire/Neal donc... Se situant quelques mois après la capture de Bae par les enfants perdus... Attention relation entre un adulte et un ado... (même si ça paraît compliqué, car l'ado, ayant toujours une allure d'ado, a grandit entre temps !).

* * *

**"21 - Baelfire"**

Bae regardait Hook avec un peu d'appréhension. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. L'arrivée sur son bateau, l'enseignement de Hook auprès de Bae, comme aurait pu le faire un père. La découverte du secret liant Hook à ses parents. Sa capture auprès de Peter Pan et des enfants perdus.

Après tout ce temps, Bae était de nouveau face à Hook. Ils n'avaient pas vieillit, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était une des magies de Neverland. Mais des mois, voir des années s'étaient écoulé.

Et leur relation, d'amis/ennemis avait pris un tout autre tournant. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et ils s'étaient embrassé.

C'était son premier baiser pour Bae. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître cette joie là. Il ne s'était jamais demandé comment serait ce baiser, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait partagé avec un pirate, qui plus est un homme.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas dégouté. Ca l'avait... émoustillé.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant? Me violer?

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de pirates, avait rétorqué Hook en descendant vers sa cabine.

Bae était resté sur le pont quelques instants, puis il l'avait suivi.

-Mais on dirait que tu voudrais que je le fasse? réalisa Hook.


	22. Mere Grand

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Once Upon a Time)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash, mais très peu je pense.

**Disclaimer** : En ce bon dimanche, je reprends ma production de 200 pour 100. Une femme aujourd'hui, et quelle femme, il s'agit de Mère Grand dans un chapitre un peu spécial que je classe pour une fois dans notre petite ville... Et ou je me permets d'ajouter un peu de slash en arrière plan. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"22 - Mère Grand "**

Mère-Grand avait pour habitude d'entendre et de savoir tous les secrets des habitants de la petite ville du Maine. Les autres ne le savaient pas, mais sa super ouïe lui permettait d'entendre ce que chacun se racontait.

La seule qui savait ce qu'elle faisait était sa petite fille, Ruby.

-Tu ne pourrais pas éviter d'écouter les conversations qui ne te concerne pas?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils parlent tous aussi forts.

Ruby répondit par une petite moue de désapprobation puis elle demanda tout de même:

-Est-ce que tu penses que Billy est intéressé par moi?

-Je te rappelle que c'était une souris dans l'autre monde.

Ruby se retourna pour observer un peu plus loin Billy qui discutait avec le petit-ami de Cendrillon.

-Peut-être bien, mais ici il est à croquer...

Mère-Grand ne releva même pas la réflexion de sa petite-fille et attrapa son plateau qu'elle alla porter jusqu'à la table des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle glissa tout bas pour que seul Billy puisse l'entendre:

-Tu devrais dire rapidement à ma famille que tu es intéressé par les beaux princes et non les jeunes et jolies jeunes filles comme elle...

Et avant de partir, ajouta:

-Aucune chance avec lui!


End file.
